Where i belong
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A Kai/Oc oneshot i wrote    ended up being a little longer then i thought but oh well :D enjoy


Walking through the empty streets at dusk, a certain Russian blader, was trying to clear his mind. Four years ago he and his ex-girlfriend thought it might not be a bad idea to take a break and see how they felt about eachother. True fact, they went through a rough time, ming ming spreading rumours, the attention. All of that made her feel unsure about wether or not she was good enough for Kai.

In these past four years, both tried dating someone, which had somewhat of a good effect for the girl he loved, for Kai himself however, he never really gave it another try. The thought of his old girlfriend kept wandering through his mind. Everything he could think of, he tried, but Kai could not forget the midnight bluehaired girl with deep brown eyes who he learned to love. Dispite him leaving to his old team and all, she still believed he would return to her. Ming ming just had to spread the rumour she kissed the cold Russian blader. Even now Kai wished he could find his ex, to talk about it all.

"Kai?"

As he looked up, in his mind he saw his ex standing there, but once he blinked a few times, Kai soon came to realise it was only his teammate Ray standing infront of him.

"What are you doing out at this time?"

"Thinking."

"Still thinking about Jay?" Ray asked when they sat down on a small bench on the side of the road.

Kai released a huge sigh. "I just can't forget it you know. I've heard she has been dating a guy for over a year and a half."

"Don't be fooled by that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, when she used to be here, she would always say she would come back. Who knows if that's not still true?"

"I don't even know where she is."

"Mariah said she thought she saw Jay in town. But she wasn't sure about it."

When he opened his eyes, Ray saw that Kai had already left. When it came to Jay, he never liked to talk about it. Once the girls he tried to date, wanted to kiss, he said he couldn't and left them.

"Hey Ray."

"Oh, hy Mariah." The nekojin said when he saw his girlfriend standing next to him.

"Where you talking to Kai?"

"Yea, I'm sure he never actually agreed fully with taking a break. But more like, thought it was only for a few days."

"Don't worry about it Ray." Mariah said as she hugged the waist of her boyfriend.

WITH KAI

As he walked through the crowd of people, looking in every store as he walked by, Kai hoped he would catch a glimps of the girl he lost sight of. He was earning looks from alot of girls when he walked by, but ignored them all.

'Maybe Mariah was wrong, she wasn't sure to begin with.'

Just as Kai turned around, he saw a very familiar bunch of hair coming out of a store. Not believing his own eyes, the Russian blader didn't realise she walked towards him untill she opened her mounth to speak.

"Kai? Is that you? I almost didn't recognise you without your sharkfins."

He raised his head slightly, looking at the girl from between the bags that covered his eyes.

"Jay..."

The mightnight blue haired girl raised her hand and moved the hair infront of Kai's eyes to the side.

Feeling the touch of her skin against his, her touching his hair and being infront of him, alive and well, was too much to bear.

"Lets go to the river to talk, just like we used to do." Jay said, slowly pulling back her hand.

Kai gave her a quick smile before walking along next to her, having to ignore the feeling of wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

As they went down the stairs and stopped infront of the river, the young adult girl started a conversation.

"So Kai, how have you been?"

"As usual, i suppose. I heard you have been dating a guy for a while now."

"Huh? Oh, well yea. Things aren't going smooth right now though."

"Why? Did he hurt you?" Sounding a bit more worried then he wanted.

"Once he did, but that was because i lost my temper, you know how i am that moment."

"Yea, what did he say?"

"That guys who are professional bladers, have more girls then they let on to. I got angry and yelled 'no they do not, i can know' and then he slapped me. In the end he said sorry but i never forgot about it. Anyway i'm sure you found a girl by now." When Jay said the last part of her sentence, it sounded slightly sad and worried.

"I tried dating a few, but never went through with it. In the end they only wanted my body or fame."

"I see."

"Jay."

The young woman wanted to reply but got surprised by a hug from her old boyfriend. Saying his name with a smile on her face and hiding her face in his chest, Jay hugged back the boy who had grown into a beautiful man. She exhaled a sigh that she didn't know was in there for so long, this feeling was one she missed. No matter how many times she told herself it will pass, it always came back. Kai pulled back slightly and liften Jay's chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"Jay, i -"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Kai looked at where the voice that interrupted him came from, only to find a man with short black hair, standing at the top of the stairs. When Jay let go of Kai, he couldn't help but notice her muscles tensing up for a second before walking up the stairs.

"I'll see you some other time again ok."

With a sad smile Jay walked after the man who was her boyfriend, mixed feelings growing stronger inside of her by every passing second. Sure, Akito may be a nice guy who can be cudly and sometimes loses his temper, but Kai was the for her everything.

While deep in thought, Jay didn't notice she had already arrived at home, and walked into the livingroom.

"So, you mind telling me who that was?"

"It was an old friend, nothing else."

"Oh yea? Then why are you avoiding my eyes. Tell it too me in my eyes that he's just a friend."

"Akito, he's just ..."

Jay wanted to continiue her words but couldn't bring herself to do yea so.

"I thought so." Akito said, anger obviously running through his body. "He's your ex isn't he? I've seen you look at the tv when his team was on. You never looked at me the same way. Well, guess what, you're mine now and get that into your head!" As he said that, the tall man stood up and walked infront of Jay. Without warning he slapped her and punched Jay across her arms.

"Akito! STOP please!" By now Jay was in tears on the ground, trying to get away from the man she thought loved her.

"I have given everything you wanted to you. And this is how you repay me? By kissing your good for nothing ex boyfriend? The guy doesn't know what emotions are, it wouldn't surprise me if he never loved you."

That was the end of the line for Jay, her temper had taken off and anger flashed through her eyes.

"Never say that about Kai, you don't know him like i do."

Once she said that, Jay turned and walked to the bedroom, taking out a big travel bag and stuffing all the things she needed in there, before closing it and coming out of the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving, we're over."

"Who is going to take you in like that." Akito said, clearly still angry, referring to the ripped shirt, the bruises that started to show and her arms that was slightly swollen.

"I'll find a place."

"Hmpf. Go to that emotionless mutt."

Jay grabbed the small vase next to the door and threw all the water at Akito.

"At least his emotions towards me are true, unlike you!"

With that, Jay slammed the door shut and left the appartement, not a hair on her body thinking about turning back. 'I should have done this a long time ago.' Jay thought to herself as tears started to come out.

Knocking on Tyson's door, Jay didn't wait for long before it was opened by Hilary.

"What happened to you?"

"Who is it Hilary?"

"Hy Tyson." Jay said as she entered the livingroom, appearently she came in just when they were watching a movie.

"What happened Jay?"

Looking at the girl who had a small cut on her lip and a slightly swollen arm, Tyson and Hilary wondered what she did or say to appear at their house.

"Lets get you cleaned up first, after that tell us what happened okay?"

"Thanks Hilary."

"No problem." The brownhaired girl said as she took her friend to the kitchen, to put some cream on some of the bruises and a bandage around Jay's arm. Which didn't happen without alot of wincing.

"I think you sprained your arm, but lets talk about this now okay?"

"Yea,"

"Here's a cup of chocolat milk. Nothing like bursting out your problems with a cup of that, now is there?"

A small smile appeared on Jay's face as she and Hilary walked back into the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

"Tell us what happened Jay."

"Tyson, don't be so rude."

"Its okay Hilary," the browneyes girl said to her friend, taking a small pause before telling them about what happened. "Well, it all started when i saw Kai on the street earlier, because we haven't seen eachother for a while, we went to our usual spot next to the river and had a small talk. Suddenly he hugged me, so i hugged him back but then when he tried to kiss me. Akito walked by at that moment. He saw what happened and when we got home... he let out started slapped and punched me, saying i should forget about a lowlife unemotional blader like him and that i had Akito now. But something inside snapped when he talked like that about Kai, so i grabbed my stuff and walked out."

Once Jay had finished her story, Hilary lauched herself as her friend, saying everything would be okay. Tyson looked at his darkhaired friend and thought 'she never stopped loving him.'

"Did you call Kai yet?"

"No Tyson, i couldn't find his number anymore when i switched my phones. I thought it got lost but now that this happened, Akito might have deleted it."

"I'll go call him."

"I don't think he will be awake now. It's midnight and you know how he likes to go to bed early."

"Oh he will." Tyson said while walking to the phone in the kitchen, dialing a few numbers and waiting for someone to pick up.

IN THE LIVINGROOM

Jay was talking with Hilary about how she managed to fall for Tyson. The brownhaired girl explained that, at first she just wanted to see how it worked out, but eventually she grew attached to the loudmounthed blader.

"So how long have you been with Tyson?"

"I think for over 2 years now, sometimes i wonder how i manage to survive."

The two girls laughed after that and didn't notice Tyson walking in, having a a slightly pissed look on his face.

"What did he say Tyson?"

"I said 'Hey Kai, you awake' and then he went 'do i sound like i'm asleep' so i told him Jay was here but before i could say after a fight with Akito he slammed his phone down. That guy can be such a grouch, it makes me wonder how you survived with him Jay."

"Euh, no idea, i'm just -"

Before the midnight blue haired girl could reply, the tree friends got surprised by someone banging on the door, screaming at them to open up.

"Where is she Tyson?"

"Where is who Kai? Jay?"

Pushing his friend aside Kai made his way into the livingroom, stopping when he entered the livingroom when he saw the girl covered in bruises and a bandage around her left arm. Without warning he walked infront of Jay and wrapped his arms around her carefully while she wrapped her arms around his chest, holding close the one thing he never wanted to let go again.

"What happened?" Kai asked when he pulled back slightly to look at the crying girl in his arms, who was crying against his chest, unable to speak any words.

"She had a fight with Akito, but when he started insulting you, she lost it and left. She got here like that and with a ripped shirt, so Hilary gave her a spare shirt for now."

"Jay.. " Kai said, ending with a big sigh as he leaned down slightly and whispered in her ear, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her again.

"Hey, i don't want to interrupt your special get back together time but we'd like to go to bed."

"Tyson don't be so rude. Kai if you don't mind, can you take Jay with you? Because i have a feeling he might show up here, looking for her."

"Lets go." Kai said quietly, looking at the girl in his arms, before letting go and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, guiding her out and holding her close.

"Thanks Tyson," Jay said to her friend when he opened the door so his friends could walk out, Kai pulling the bag behind him as they walked off.

"He better make her his again Hil. I hate seeing her and him like this."

"Me too Tyson, Jay just wasn't herself anymore when she left. I really hope she and Kai can start over again."

AT HIWATARI RESIDENCE

Kai walked in with Jay, being greeted by the butler who took the bag his master was carrying.

"Shall i put this in the spare room?"

"The one next to my room."

As the butler walked off, Kai took Jay to the big livingroom he had and turned the tv on before sitting down.

"You can sit down you know. No need to pay for it."

Jay sat down next to Kai, who looked at her with a worried look in his eyes. Oh if only he could pay that guy back, he would be sorry.

"Even though i've known you for years, i still can't believe you live in a place like this Kai. Not that it would matter though, i would still love you if you would live in a caravan on a dump."

"Jay."

When Kai said her name, the mightnight blue haired girl realised what she just said and blushed a thousand shades of red. Not noticing the Russian male next to her, who moved so he sat behind her, untill he wrapped his arm around her, whispering 'ya tebya lyublyu (i love you) ' in her ear.

"Even after all this happened?" Jay asked as she turned to the side so she could look at Kai.

"Mhm." Was all he said before leaning in, pausing at her lips. "I never stopped."

Once he said that, Kai closed the gap between Jay and him, putting all the feelings he saved up while she was gone into the kiss, he felt her kissing him back with the same amount. With every passing second, their feelings grew stronger and when Kai broke the kiss to continiue along Jay's neck he heard a silent moan escape the girls lips. This passionate kissing scene went on for while longer before Kai picked up Jay and walked to his room, before closing the door and laying her down on his large bed and laying down ontop of her.

Placing his lips over the soft pink ones of the woman he loved, Kai felt her tug his shirt slightly and pulled away.

"You sure? We're not technicly dating yet." He said with one of his well known smirks on his face.

"I got caught in the heat of the moment."

"Oh yea? That's my excuse dear Jay." The well built Russian replied, earning a giggle from the girl underneath him as he kissed her once again with all he felt for her. Who ever said he would never love a girl was wrong, no one knew how much Jay meant to him, how much he missed her when she was gone and how good it felt to have her back.

Breaking the kiss once again, Kai heard a whimper escape from Jay. But as he sat up so he could remove his shirt, he felt Jay move her fingers over the old scars on his chest, just like she used to do years ago. Stopping her action by taking her hand Kai leaned down again and placed his lips over Jay's, continiueing where they had stopped.

Jay couldn't believe how she ended up in this situation, but not a single hair on her body regretted any move she was making right now. Sure she knew where this was heading, but made no effort to stop. Being away from Kai for so long, made her realise how much she needed him with her, to be the one who always knew what he was thinking, the one who could slowly bring out the Kai hiding inside, the one who made them complete by just being there.

IN THE MORNING

Jay woke up thanks to sunlight shining through the curtains. Rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times, she noticed something or rather someone was sleeing next to her.

Moving closer to the sleeping form of Kai, the young woman placed her head on his bare chest and her arm over his waist. What they had last night was nothing like Jay had when she was with Akito, the only time she actually went through with it meant nothing to her, it felt empty and none loving, but with Kai, it felt like a fire burning deep inside that grew stronger with every move they made, and even tho he wouldn't admit straight away, Jay felt that Kai loved her truly.

"You're staring."

"You caught me." Jay said facing the man who made her feel whole again, a smile on her face.

Before they could start anything a knock was heard on the door.

Kai cursed under his breath "bryuzga," at the sound of the butler knocking on the door.

"What is it?"

"Breakfast is ready young master. Is Miss Jay with you?"

"Yes she is."

Hearing the butlers footsteps go down the stairs, Jay looked at Kai, who was already standing up in full glory, with a confused look on her face.

"You've seen this yesterday, why that look?"

"What does 'bryuzga' mean?"

Kai leaned in and pecked Jay on the lips. "It means party pooper."

"Another word learned from the dictionairy of Kai." The darkhaired girl joked before being surprised as Kai picked her up, taking her to the bathroom and putting her down in the shower.

Once they showered and got dressed, the couple made their way downstairs and sat down next to eachother.

When Kai finished his breakfast and waited for Jay to finish, the butler came in with a paper in his hands and handed it to Kai.

"Whats this?"

"Its a delivery paper. The new computers for the company have arrived."

"Even when i'm off they bug me. All they need to do is install them and bring them to where they need to be"

"That's work for ya, when you leave it for a second, it bites you in the ass."

Kai smiled slightly and once the butler walked out he replied to Jay who just opened her mounth to take a bite from her sandwhich with her eyes closed. "That's what i did last night." Making Jay's eyes open instantly and grow to the size of dinnerplates while making her blush even redder then the shirt she was wearing.

Once they finished Kai told Jay he had to go to his company and would try to be back as soon as possible, giving her a passionate kiss before he left.

Jay grabbed her phone and searched Hilary's phonenumber, clickin on 'call' when she found it.

"Hilary speaking."

"Hy Hilary."

"OMG hy Jay, did you get some sleep?"

"Well yea, somewhat."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. Hey is Mariah there aswell?

"Eum yea, she just walked in near enough. You want to talk to her?"

"No, i just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to go to town today? I wanted to look around in some shops."

"Ok i'll ask hang on. HEY MARIAH!" When Hilary called her friend Jay wondered why she didn't just walk over to her. "Mariah said she'd love to, because she needs to find something for Ray."

"I see, do we meet at the fountain like normally?"

"Sure."

"Okay i'll see you guys there then."

"Okay, see you in a bit Jay."

"Hey Watari."

"Yes miss Jay?"

"Don't call me miss, it makes me feel old. Just call me Jay."

"Oh alright."

"I'm going out with some friends now, if Kai comes back just tell him i went to town with Hilary and Mariah okay?"

The butler nodded and opened the door for Jay so she could walk out.

After a long walk she arrived at the fountain and noticed Hilary and Mariah didn't arrive yet. But was soon tackled into a hug by a very excited Mariah.

"Hey Jay!"

"Hy Mariah, Hy Hilary."

"Did you wait for long?" Hilary asked.

"No, just got here.

"Sorry we're a bit late. Tyson forgot where his launcher was once again."

"Haha, i can expect that to happen. Huh? Mariah, why are you looking like that?" Jay asked her friend who looked as her as if she was looking for a piece of evidence.

"You look too happy for what happened yesterday. Did something happen when you were with Kai yesterday?"

"Euh, i'm not going to say that on the street here, you know."

Mariah and Hilary couldn't keep their curiousity down and dragged poor Jay to a nice and quiet bar, ordering a glass of coca cola for all of them as they walked in.

"Now tell us what happened yesterday evening, i'm dying to know." The two excited girls asked their friend.

"Well let's just say things went back to how they used to be and things got kind of heated."

"Don't tell me you."

"I have to admit Mariah, i think kai didn't waste any time showing how he feels."

"You got that right Mariah. Just being around him makes me complete already."

"Well, well. See what the cat dragged in."

When the three girls looked up from their conversation they saw Akito next to them, having his arm around MingMing.

"Alone again i see. Too bad Kai didn't wan't you back after all."

"Too bad MingMing, i did take her back."

Jay smiled in the direction the voice came from, got up and walked towards it.

"How did you find me?"

"Ray works in the kitchen here sometimes, he send a message." Kai said leaning down and placed a passionate kiss on Jay's lips.

Akito looked at Kai with furious eyes, how did that blader mess with his plans. He launched a punch towards the well built Russian but got surprised as Kai grabbed his hand and flung him out the door. Earning a cheer from some old lady and her husband when the guy flew past them.

"Wow Kai, that was good, i got to learn Tyson how to do that."Hilary said with a laugh.

"He better got the hint now, next time i won't be so soft."

Without Kai realising, Jay had sneaked her arms around his waist and burried her head in his chest, saying thank you, so silent, Kai barely heard it.

"I'm borrowing her for a while."

"Take your time Kai. I have to go look for Tyson in a bit anyway." Hilary said.

"Yea, i'm going to see when Ray is finished." The pinkhaired replied as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Come with me." Kai said, holding out his hand so Jay could take it, when she did, the russian male gently gripped her hand and pulled her along to a certain place.

"Where are we going Kai?"

"You'll see." He replied, not spilling any hints to what was happening.

After a while Kai told Jay to close her eyes while they walked through the smalle forest in the park. When they reached an open spot Kai let go of Jay's hand and grabbed hold of his launcher and Dranzer.

"You can open them in a bit, when i say its okay."

Kai launched Dranzer, shouting "blazing gig" in the process and guided the fenix to follow a certain path, before returning to his hand. This was something he wanted to do ever since he figured out, she was the only one who could see the Kai hiding inside.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

When Jay opened her eyes, she saw the grass was lit up in flames, stepping a bit closer to the small flames, she noticed there was something written. It said 'Marry me.'

"Oh my ... Kai. This was what you were doing planning?"

"Yea, we didn't need any new computers."

"You're good."

"So?"

Looking at the face of Kai awaiting its answer, Jay just smiled and reached her arms up to wrap them around his neck.

"Of course i will."

For the first time in a long while, a true smile appeared on Kai's face. He wrapped his arms around Jay's waist and lifted her off her feet, while planting a kiss on the lips which he couldn't leave untouched. He finally got what he yearned for, for so long.

Jay kissed, the man she loved, back with everything that she had. Knowing well, this boy, who had grown into a beautiful young man, was who she belonged with.


End file.
